Valar Morghulis
Valar Morghulis a background story that tells the story of the five powerful assassin orders in the continent of Africanas from the period of their peak power just before the Emblam Invasions up to current through the eyes of several prominent members as well as two members of House Starke. Valar Morghulis explains much of what is happening in Lahmia, and as well as this story leads directly into Valar Dohaeris the story that continues to follow the remaining assassins but also allows a better understanding of why Arya Starke suddenly appears to have immense assassination powers when she joins the Order of the Violet Dragon. Valar Morghulis would come to describe the five assasin orders of Africanas in the form of the Order of the Purple Cloth, the Faceless Men, the Mythic Dawn, Order of Sithis, and the Morag Tong with the Order of the Purple Cloth being a roman centralized assasins order of whom attemped to late to intervene and following the fall of Africanas fled to Malta, while the Faceless Men would be centered in Mali where they fought for years until they were forced to retreat to Lahmia, and the Mythic Dawn is a royal order under the control of the Empire of Lunda where they continue to resist the Orcish invasions, and finally the Morag Tong was based out of the Republic of Gambia and they would alongside the Gambian republic turn sides joining the Orcs and bringing about great chaos in the human lands. POV Characters Valar Morghullis would have five POV Characters in the form of Elissa Magonid, Okorie Okpara, Ai-Vinlin Kylessar, Jaqen H'ghar, Anson Tandoh, and Khulani with Elissa Magonid the High Mistress of the Order of Ekrodomis and she would lead the Order throughout the Greenskin invasion in defence of the Kingdom of Senegal, while Okorie Okpara was a member of the Order of Upemba and fought with the order in the defense of the Republic of Camaroon, while Secundus Natalina was the High Master of the Order of the Purple Cloth and led the order throughout the Greenskin invasion, and Ai-Vinlin Kylessar was a high ranking member of the Order of Sithis but betrayed the order and the Kingdom of Libia during the Fifth Emblam Waaagh, while Jaqen H'ghar was a member of the Faceless Men and attempted to protect Africanas during the Greenskin invasion but failed and was forced to save the Faceless Men and move them to the Free Cities, while Anson Tandoh was a high ranking member of the Mythic Dawn of whom worked to resist the Greenskin Invasion, and finally Cebo Rubusana is a member of the Morag Tong and worked for the Morag Tong throughout the Greenskin invasion of Africanas. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Elissa Magonid is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she starts off watching as a women who she reveals as Natine Abrefa is making a speech before the Council of Senegal and watching her she is brought back to memories of caring for Natine as a baby and with this goes into her thoughts of how she spent Natine's first ten years standing guard over her, and this memory takes over and she is taken back to Natine's tenth birthday. Spending time with Natine she sees the encroachment of Natine's father of whom as king has become increasingly violent as the years have gone by and Elissa is commanded to follow Baltazar of whom as they walk they are met by Hanibal Abrefa the older brother of Natine, and Tanithe Barcid the High Mistress of the Ekrodomis of whom is her commander and as they walk they tell she is being sent on a mission to the Empire of Mali to murder a merchant named . Travelling to Bamako the capital of Mali she enters the city using a face covering to hide that she is a Pheonician as following the failed previous assassination the Mali authorities are arresting anyone with non black skin as to stop any further assassination attempts. Arriving at the tavern where the merchant is to be she pretends to be a whore and is let up to see Babila but upon entering his room she attempts to kill him but realizes that she was tricked when an armored and extremely skilled man is revealed and after a brief fight she is immobilized by the man who uses Magi. Characters Introduced= *Natine Abrefa *Baltazar Abrefa *Hanibal Abrefa *Tanithe Barcid *Babila Ambang *Ai-Vinlin Kylessar |-|Events Introduced= *Capture of Elissa Magonid |-|Places Introduced= *Utica *Bamako |-|Groups Introduced= *Kingdom of Senegal *Order of Ekrodomis *Empire of Mali Chapter 2 Okorie Okpara is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 3 Secundus Natalina is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 4 Ai-Vinlin Kylessar is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 5 Jaqen H'ghar is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 6 Ansong Tandoh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 7 Cebo Rubusana is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Cebo prepares to enter the Great Hall of Morag where there will be a truthing and Cebo doesn't know what the truthing is directed towards but is unworried until he sees his adopted father Dindi Komaniso of whom is talking with several other men of whom he recognizes as being prominent third of the Morag Tong. Shocked that the vote was as close as it was Cebo is destroyed as he watches as following the vote an increasing number of people stand and thus take part in the spoiling and as he scans those who are spoiling he watches sadly as Dindi stands and then Cebo contemplates standing as to not be without Dindi but before he can Dindi looks back at him and just shakes his head and smiles before joining the rest of the spoilers in slitting his neck. Characters Introduced= *Dindi Komaniso |-|Events Introduced= *Truthing of the Greenskin |-|Places Introduced= *Banjul |-|Groups Introduced= *Republic of Gambia *Morag Tong Chapter 8 Elissa Magonid is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 9 Okorie Okpara is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 10 Secundus Natalina is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 11 Ai-Vinlin Kylessar is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 12 Jaqen H'ghar is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 13 Ansong Tandoh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 14 Cebo Rubusana is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 15 Elissa Magonid is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 16 Okorie Okpara is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 17 Secundus Natalina is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 18 Ai-Vinlin Kylessar is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 19 Jaqen H'ghar is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 20 Ansong Tandoh is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 21 Cebo Rubusana is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Category:Story Category:House Starke Series